spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Bye.
So, this is a bit of a milestone moment? I don't know, I don't want to sound cocky, but I'm one of the long-time users here, and have seen a lot of changes in power and community, and after a few chats with Sky, Chuck, Luis and the whole RedBomb drama that's been happening lately, especially the message he recently left on my wall (it was lovely, copypasta material for years to come), I've been thinking that the whole leaving plan that I had sorted out with Jasbre was kind of silly. I think at this point in my life it's time to move on. I've been here for four, five or so years, and damn, I think it's about time I piss off, lol. I might still be on the crib for a week or so and I'll stay in contact with my friends but, yeah, this is goodbye from regularly doing stuff on the wiki, like commenting or editing any of my spin-offs. Jasbre, Matchy, Cici & Dan: I want you to continue I Say Racial Slurs All the Time LMAO. You're the dream team, and if you don't want to do that, it's fine, I'd rather it lay in peace as an unfinished work than end up in the wrong hands. Thank You's I thought I'd have some messages for everyone here that's been important to my life and/or time here, in no real order, except obviously the most important people will be the ones I remember first. I've said my peace to Weston and Sky, so they won't be repeated here. Jasbre: It's safe to say you're my favourite current user. Not only are you an amazing writer, but you're such a funny, charming dude, and sure, you've done some shocking things in the past, but you redeem yourself with how co-operative you can be, and how much of a genuinely humourous and generous guy. I'm sorry about your dog, dude. Luis: AAAAAAAA YOU'RE SO NICE AND FUNNY legitimately the funniest dude ive ever met and talked to on the internet, Philippines represent I suppose? dont know what to say about you other than I love your attitude to things, it reminds me of weston dont change Octopus: My main fuckin' man right here! You're great, albeit a bit un co-operative at times, but hey, everyone has their flaws and I loved sharing interests with you and you helped a lot with my own wiki projects. You're great, man, but stop changing your name shit's confusing Matchy: ~~I can't decide if I love or hate you, honey, but you're the only furry i've ever been able to tolerate so that's good enough right~~ just kidding! you're a great funny dude that I have to thank for getting me involved more in spin-offs (jasbre has helped too) again, since I stopped bothering years ago. it was a short-lived career but it was the most fun i've had on sbfw in ages. stop fapping in class tho Rocky: You're the most polarising figure on the wiki for me. I can't tell if I love your trolly, memey attitude or I think it's immature and cringe. You've since become a close friend, though, so I will still keep you in mind & talk to you when possible because you are such a genuine, cool person. Prez: I fricking hate you and thats why you're one of my favourite users. you're so weird. i'm not sure if we had a convo that made any sense lol, but it's great we can be oddballs together. doin your mom doin your mom Bot: More like SpongeSnot678 aahahahahaahahahahahahahah nah jk. you're the definition of autistic screeching and thats why I love you Violet: thanks for existence. most of what I said to sky applies to you - same could be said about teleram, prez, hell, even flipping tanner. idk if that message will ever reach you. Chuck: fuck suck food yuck good luck in life please be my wife Bot's slave (Chuck) / SeemsGood: you're great to talk to. i've only ever really been chatty with you in small doses but I like how chill you both are. Aaron & Seth: I won't listen to your diy punk shit piss off. otherwise, especially aaron, you're pretty funny chaps, and I wish you both good luck in whatever career you prosper in. Dan: I wanted to write this in rap form but that'd be cringe. you're a cool dude, albeit with a p. crappy music taste at times. had dope discussions with you in the crib and you're a great, funny man. I understand why luis considers you his girlfriend. Travis: Your perverted ass makes me cringe but I still follow on Twitter because you're a charming person with agreeable political views and definitely a shaky but tolerable personality that I can deal with. you're fun, what can I say? Kelpy: you're the one user I legitimately missed any interaction with lmao who is this and why does he think calaz is a hot man Calaz: u cant spll nd tht mks u fnne srru u lift Pluto: You're surprisingly mature for your age tbh, hope you pass the COPPA breach successfully before another 10k socks & keep breaking your skylanders' heads off Jon: PSSSSSSHH MIGHTYMORPHINJON TO THE SCENE HERE TO VANQUISH ALL DEADBEAT DADDIES & N-WORDS WITH TOO MANY CHAINS I love your name jon I was so sad you changed it to oprah side. I dont feel like I need to talk about you much considering we'll still be in heavy contact & dm rotation Golf: You get way too much flack man I hope you and the bananas reign on Gene: 7.5/10. Ian: His name rings true he is a nice guy, also p. sure he's jasbre's secret lover Lock: digest mountain If I missed you I'm so sorry! Just tell me down there in the comments and I'll say my goodbyes there. I love you all, and I'm sad that I'll be leaving here for good now but I think it's ideal for me to move on with my own life and the issues that come with that rather than spending time on this wiki every day. For now, this is goodbye. Gotta blast. P.S. Eat a rock, RedBomb Category:Blog posts